OOTP Alternate Ch 13
by JustKidding
Summary: What if Harry hadn’t run into Ron that Thursday night after detention with Umbridge? What if he had run into Snape instead? Warning this includes excerpts from TOOTP Chapter 13 Detention with Dolores AU obviously. ;)


OOTP Alternate Ch 13  
  
**What if Harry hadn't run into Ron that Thursday night after detention with Umbridge? What if he had run into Snape instead? Warning this includes excerpts from TOOTP Chapter 13 Detention with Dolores**  
  
When Harry had cleared Umbridges office he stopped by the large statue of Hinkle Hester, and set his book bag down. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped his bleeding hand in it. It was much worse tonight than any other night. The wound had actually stayed open this time. He grabbed his bag and hurried up the steps to Gryffindor tower. By the time he had reached the fourth floor landing the handkerchief was soaked through with his blood.  
  
He had never considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world he hated more than Snape, but as he walked back to Gryffindor tower he had to admit he had found a contender. She's evil, he thought, as he climbed a staircase to the fifth floor, she's an evil twisted, mad, old--  
  
"Potter!" Snapes voice rang through the silent hall. Snape was coming down the stairs out of the darkness right toward him. Harry was not in the mood to deal with Snape. His hand hurt and he had a lot of homework to do.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Harry said numbly without looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing out of your dormitory at this late hour?" Snape asked in an accusing tone. "I shouldn't even bother to ask. It is you, after all. Harry Potter, pampered prince, thinks he can do anything he pleases." Snape said haughtily. "Follow me!"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"That's five points from Gryffindor." Snape said.  
  
Harry followed Snape to his office with out uttering another word or another sound. Snape used his wand to open the door to his office and ushered Harry in with a Lockhart-esque flourish. Harry entered the office without meeting Snapes eye.  
  
"Sit!" Snape hissed shutting the door behind him and sitting behind his desk. He steepled his long white fingers under his chin and smiled in a way that sent the hairs on the back of Harry's neck into overdrive.  
  
Harry dropped his book bag noisily on the ground and sat in the chair opposite one of his most loathed professors.  
  
"So," Snape said, his eyes were sparkling with ill hidden excitement. "Tell me exactly what you were doing out past curfew."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and sat back in the uncomfortable chair. He couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of Snapes face. "I've just come out of detention with Umbridge, sir." He said in a perfectly respectful tone. He didn't want to give Snape any excuses for taking more points from Gryffindor. Not that Snape really needed any excuses for taking away house points. He was known for taking points from students for breathing too loudly in class.  
  
Snape snorted, "I highly doubt that Professor Umbridge would keep you out this late for detention, Potter."  
  
Harry had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Snape had kept him well past this hour on several of his detentions. Why was it so hard to believe that Umbridge wouldn't do the same? Because, then you would have a viable excuse and he couldn't take points, said the Ron sounding voice in his head.  
  
"She was still in her office when I left a few minutes ago, sir." Harry added a bit more harshly than he had intended.  
  
Snape glared at Harry. His eyes seemed to be boring right into his head, as though he were trying to read Harry's mind. Snapes eyes suddenly had an inquisitive look. His eyes traveled down Harry's down Harry's face to his cross arms. He was looking at Harry's bandaged hand.  
  
"What is that on your hand?", he asked looking in Harry's eyes with an odd look. His voice sounded as cold as usual, but his eyes looked almost. . . but no. . . It couldn't be.  
  
"Er, nothing." Harry answered when Snapes eyes took on an irritated look, because he had taken so long to answer.  
  
"You should see Madam Pomfrey about that and don't you dare bleed on that rug! It has been in my family for 300 years!" Snape snapped causing Harry to jump. "I will be speaking to Professor Umbridge about this Potter, and if you are lying-"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and smirked. "So, you are lying! That's 50 points from-"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Harry yelled, and before he knew what he was doing he had unwrapped his hand and thrust it into Snapes face. "See! She has me doing lines. You can see clearly on my hand that I wouldn't dare lie!"  
  
The smirk on Snapes face melted away. His face went completely blank, and then it changed. His lip curled in disgust and his eyes seemed to light with fury. Harry hadn't witnessed Snape this angry since the night he and Hermione had helped Sirius escape.  
  
Snape stood abruptly knocking his char over. For a split second Harry thought Snape was going to jinx him, but he turned toward the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder from the mantle and tossed it into the fire. "Head-"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "Please, I don't want-", he whispered.  
  
Snape turned and looked at Harry as though he had just sprouted two extra heads.  
  
"I'm fine.", He said firmly. He stood and picked up his bag. "I'm fine. If you don't mind I need to get back to my common room. I have a lot of homework to do." He didn't wait for Snape to answer. He stood and rushed to the door.  
  
"Potter." Snape called out.  
  
Harry stopped, his hand was inches from the door handle. He sighed deeply and closed his eye wishing her were anywhere but here. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Use this on your wound." Snapes voice was coming from directly behind him. Harry jumped and turned around. Snape was holding a small green bottle. "It will help numb the pain, and help with the healing process."  
  
Harry took the bottle with his left hand and pocketed it. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Snape looked as though he wanted to say something more. He frowned deeply and reached around Harry opening the door. Harry rushed out of the door, thoroughly confused. 


End file.
